Acercandonos (continuación del EL fin del VIAJE)
by Isis Gremory
Summary: LA historia es ahora del hijo de Serena y Darien protagonistas de El final del viaje. Endimion ahora el toca a el enfrentarse a lo desconocido al ser lanzado al espacio por sus padres en una capsula biocrigenizadora en un lejano planeta despues de que la nave en la que viajaban sufre un desperfecto, donde conoce a una joven mujer que lo reclama como su propiedad ¿que pasara con e


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO T.

YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ADAPTARLOS A MI IMAGINACION E HISTORIAS

LA HISTORIA SURGIO DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR ESTA CANCION Y TAMBIEN APARECE ALO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESCUCHENLA MIENTRAS DISFRUTAN LEYENDOLA.

**Dream Theater****- Forsaken**

watch?v=yzRcQbLIOKM

ACERCANDONOS

(LA CONTINUACION DEL FINAL DEL VIAJE)

Siempre me han gustado las historias de otros mundos y seres fantásticos, ¿será por que mi madre y mi padre viajaron atraves del tiempo y el espacio para poder realizar su amor? Si mi madre era una viajera del tiempo y mi padre reencarno varias veces antes de poder volver a verla si dirán ¡es estúpido y que soy un completo chiflado! pero no, no es así yo también empecé a cuestionar la veracidad de esa historia conforme fui creciendo hasta que con mis propios ojos vi la nave de mi madre y mi padre me dio datos precisos de como era la Inglaterra medieval entre otras cosas

Y el hecho de que herede los poderes de regeneración de mi madre mismos que aun que no puedo regenérame al extremo de ser otra persona si me curo a nivel celular muy rápido, así que si hiero rápido me cicatriza la herida muy rápido pero aun así ni nada de lo que a mi loca familia le ha pasado me dio la suficiente madurez para enfrentar lo que me iba a suceder…

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho Endimión no debería de haber ocurrido esto

- no entiendo ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Que ha salido mal?

-perdónanos por favor

Fue lo último que les escuche decir antes de que ellos me metieran a una caja de biocrogenizacion, si estábamos en unos de los locos viajes interespaciales de vacaciones, si se tiene una T.A.R.D.I.S como la de mi madre por qué no usarla pero bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que fui metido en ese fría cámara criogenizante donde me metieron antes de estrellarse en ¿quién sabe qué sistema solar o planeta?... solo a la espera de que alguien viniera en mi ayuda

**Por un momento pensé que..**

**Había dormido**

**Acostado inmóvil**

**Dentro de un sueño**

**Entonces levantado de repente**

**Sentí un aliento helado sobre mí**

Cuanto tiempo fue el que estuve inconsciente no lo sé, solo sé que cuando la cámara de des criogenización empezó a entibiar y a reanimar mis órganos mi sangre, estaba en un lugar desconocido para mi, muy pero muy desconocido lugar y para colmo solo ya que no veía por ningún lado a mis padres pero sabía que alguien me había ayudado a salir de mi frio confinamiento el problema era saber ¿quién? y si era amigo o seria mi verdugo en mis 16 años jamás le había temido a nadie ni a nada ya que mis padres estaban a mi lado y siempre podría contar con ellos pero ahora solo sin nadie a mi lado realmente me sentía muy pero muy perdido y asustado y más cuando de entre las sombras una sombra empezó a cobrar vida y a dirigirse hacia mi

-¿quién eres?, disculpa me ¿podrías decir en que planeta o sistema solar estoy?

-shhh podrías callarte lo único que debes de saber es que ahora me perteneces – me dijo una voz proveniente de entre las sombras al escucharla me recorrió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal y no solo por el tono autoritario sino porque en mi vida había escuchado la voz de una mujer tan seductora, por que así era como la escuchaba fría, letal pero lo que más me asusto fue el hecho de que así era la voz provenía de una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rubios de labios carnosos y con curvas a morir bajo su vestido

-¿quién eres le volví a preguntar?

-soy tu nueva ama

-ama ¿pero por qué? ¿Quién diablos eres tú para decidir eso sobre mi persona?

**Ella susurro suavemente en mi oído**

**ABANDONADO**

**E venido por ti**

**Esta noche**

**Despierta**

**Mírame a los ojos**

**Y toma mi mano**

**Entrégate a mí**

-soy la persona que te saco de esa caja así que me da derecho sobre tu persona

-¿así nadamas como así?

-si así nadamas

-pues gracias por haberme sacado pero no lo acepto

-creo que no tienes opción – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído y me susurraba con esa voz encantadoramente seductora pero a la vez se escuchaba letal – de acuerdo a las leyes de mi mundo me perteneces me debes tu vida ya que si no te hubiera sacado de ahí hubieras muerte ya que el sistema de tu cámara biocriogenizante esta averiado – me dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su bello rostro al tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me susurraba al oído con su aliento frio – ahora eres mío FORSAKEN

Iba a protestar cuando ella se coloco enfrente de mí y me quedo viendo con sus bellos ojos azules claros como los de mi madre pero de mirada fría mucho muy fría, muy diferente a la calidez de la de mi madre pero no por eso dejaban de ser bellos, así que debí de perderme en ese océano glaciar y olvidándome de todo hasta que la escuche hablar y separarse bruscamente de mi

-merdeee no pensé que me fueran a encontrar tan rápido, rápido ven conmigo forseken

-podrías dejar de llamarme así mi nombre es Endimión

-no me importa cómo te llames – me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y tiraba de mi haciendo correr

-¿qué ocurre?

-nada solo que no quiero vincularme eso es lo que ocurre

-¿vincularte?

-si vincularme y eso ocurrida pero solo a menos que me atrapen es que me van a obligar a hacerlo

-y menos cuando ya encontré a alguien con quien vincularme que es de mi agrado

-¿vincularte? ¿De tu agrado? me puedes decir a ¿que o a quien te refieres? o mejor ¿podrías explicarme porque huyes de tu vinculación?, pero antes de eso ¿cómo diablos es que te entiendo? Si no estamos en la tierra supongo o es que esto es una maldita broma de parte de los chicos para burlarse de mí porque si es así me la pagaran

-shhh podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo – me dijo al tiempo que me arrastraba hacia una cueva mientras nuestros captores pasaban de largo

**Espere dolorosamente**

**Para no caer de nuevo**

**Tratando de silenciar**

**El miedo dentro de mi**

**En la niebla nocturna**

**Sentí un beso mortal**

**Y vi una mancha carmesí**

**En tus labios**

**Tengo que saber su nombre**

**¿Dónde he visto tu cara antes?**

Al ver a nuestros perseguidores pasar de largo suspire aliviado y con ganas de reclamarle y exigirle una explicación pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo ya que ella se abalanzo sobre mí al tiempo que me besaba apasionadamente mordiéndome y haciéndome gritar de dolor mientras sus ojos azules se volvían aun mas glaciares a causa del deseo sexual que el beso provoco en ella, al tiempo que yo la sujetaba de la cintura y espalda pegándola más a mi cuerpo, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo lo único que sé es que yo recorría con mis labios todo su cuerpo llegando a su parte más intima la cual yo probé con mi boca al sentir mis boca y labios en esa parte de su cuerpo ella arqueo su cuerpo levantando su cadera hacia mi instintivamente dándome más acceso a esa zona que sabia tan rica como a una rica miel que jamás me cansaría de beber sujetándole las caderas fuertemente me decidí a seguir probando mas de esa rica miel mientras ella gemía y me sujetaba de la cabeza fuertemente tirando de mi pelo lo cual en vez de dolerme y molestarme aumentaba mas mi excitación

-merdee pero que es lo que me haces forseken le oí decir entre gemidos – los cuales hicieron que mi ego de hombre se elevara ya que para ser mi primera vez lo estaba haciendo bien

Fui subiendo otra vez besando y dándole pequeñas mordidas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar asu bellos y hermosos pechos los cuales bese con absoluta ternura mientras besaba y succionaba hasta que sus pezones esos botoncitos rosados estuvieran completamente duros en mi boca, mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba uno de ellos y con la otra acariciaba los pliegues de su parte más intima, si lo estaba haciendo mal no lo sé ya que ella no hacía más que gemir de placer

-por favoooo…r

-si nena te daré lo que quieres

Así que colocándome entre sus piernas empuje dentro de ella, he de decir que para mi edad no estaba mal dotado, y por mi inexperiencia tampoco sabía que al hacerlo sin el mas mínimo cuidado la lastimaría ya que ella el igual que yo era su primera vez, solo me di cuenta de eso cuando escuche que soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y de sus bellos ojos salían lagrimas

-perdón princesa, lo siento - al tiempo que la besaba mientras bajaba mis manos hacia sus caderas - prometo ser tierno le dije al tiempo que empezaba a mover mis caderas lentamente besándola haciendo con eso que ella empezara a volver a excitarse y moviendo sus caderas a mi ritmo conforme iba acostumbrándose a mi dentro de su ella y yo empezaba a marcar un ritmo más acelerado con mis embistes haciéndola gemir mas y mas empezaron a salir extrañas palabras entre gemido y gemido

-Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una buena compañera para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú

Al escuchar esa palabras algo dentro de mi cabeza algo hizo que se formaran palabras con oraciones las cuales eran una repuesta a su suplica en medio de la excitación que sentía el estar haciendo el amor con ella, haciéndolo presa de una necesidad aun mayor de fundirse dentro de ella sin mas solté las palabras que me ahogaban al no decirlas

-Prometo ser tuyo para siempre. —La mire directamente a sus bellos ojos celestes y pronuncie las palabras por instinto— Seré un buen compañero para ti, sincero y fiel. Acojo tu súplica. Yo deseo lo mismo. A partir de este momento, no habrá para mí otra que no seas tú. Al decir eso nuestros movimientos se volvieron más salvajes yo la embestía cada vez mas y mas al tiempo que ella se acoplaba deliciosamente a cada embiste y al mismo tiempo me mordía haciéndome gemir de dolor y placer algo dentro de mi empezó a arder a calentar todavía más mi sangre haciendo que mi excitación por ella solo aumentara mas y mas

Sentí como se apoderaba en mi el instinto por marcarla por probar su sabor y no solo como cuando había probado esa miel salada y dulce proveniente de su parte más intima sino por probar su sangre un instinto se apodero de mi haciendo que la mordiera sangrándola y probando de su sangre mientras alcanzábamos el clímax juntos un clímax que en el cual nos fundimos en una solo para luego volver a separarnos otra vez en seres independientes pero a la vez mas juntos que nunca mirándonos mutuamente nos abrazamos y besamos al tiempo que nos quedábamos profundamente dormidos

Cuando desperté sentí dolor y un sabor a cobre proveniente de mi boca así que dirigí una de mis manos hacia ella y al tocar mis dientes me corte con mis colmillos que estaban más grandes parecían que hubieran crecido me herí al tocarlos pero al instante cicatrizo mi herida

-¿pero qué diablos? – dije al ver la marca de mis dientes en la blanca piel de ella eran como dos pequeños orificios los cuales eran idénticos y en el mismo lugar que los que tenía en mi pecho pero cómo es posible que estén ahí ya que yo cicatrizaba rápido

-forzeken ya estas despierto – al escuchar su voz una ira se apodero de mi haciendo que la tomara por los hombros y le gritara en busca de respuestas a todas la preguntas que bullían en mi cabeza

-¡maldita sea! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Porque tengo estos colmillos?... además ¿porque todavía conservo la marca de tu mordida que me has hecho al morderme? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

-lo siento es la marca de nuestra vinculación, te vinculaste a mí al atender a mi suplica y al marcarnos mutuamente. Los colmillos significa que ahora eres parte de mi gente y al ser mi vinculado eres el merecedor del título de príncipe ya que yo soy la princesa de este planeta y la encargada de continuar con la estirpe guerrera por eso me escape ya que querían que me vinculara con alguien a quien yo no amo al que amo es a un hombre que aparece en mis sueños, y ese hombre eres tú, te reconocí y supe que pronto llegarías de un sistema solar muy lejano se que parece una locura pero así es

Mi enojo desapareció ya que yo también había soñado con alguien que yo no conocía pero que sabía que quería mucho, pero pensé que era a consecuencia de escuchar a mis padres contar su historia una y otra vez

-diablos ¿dime entonces que es la vinculación?

-la vinculación es como la unión de nuestras almas para siempre yo siempre te perteneceré y moriría antes de ser tocada por alguien mas mientras tu vivas, pero eso no implica que no pueda volver a vincularme cuando tu nos estés aunque antes preferiría morir, por eso debemos salir y presentarnos antes mis padres para presentarte como mi vinculado y que reclames el título de príncipe antes de que nos encuentren y capturen y te maten y a mí me priven de todo sentimiento para someterme a otra vinculación

-está bien pero antes dime ¿cómo te llamas? ya que nos hemos vinculado de por vida

-Me llamo Usagi

La verdad es que no estaba seguro de nada pero no iba a dejar que nadie más la tocara ahora era mía y antes que alguien más la dañara yo la defendería con mi vida ese era el poder de la vinculación y ya no había marcha atrás ni quería que hacerlo

**Mi querida ¿por qué no tienes miedo?**

**Abandonado**

**He venido por ti…**

**Esta noche**

**Despierta**

**Mírame a los ojos**

**Y toma mi mano**

Decir que el escapar de nuestros captores fue fácil seria mentir ya que no fue a si ya que nos capturaron ala afueras de la ciudad por el hombre kirito que quería vincularse a ella

-¡maldita sea! ¿cómo es que te pudiste vincular con este hombre?.. que ni de nuestra especie es aparte le diste parte de tu poder

Parte de su poder ¿que significaba eso?... trate de pensar pero no lo sabia

-si ahora sabes que si lo matases yo dejaría de ser útil para ser la procreadora y princesa de este pueblo

-merdee no importa tu estarás bien mientras siga con vida verdad

-maldita sea no te me acerques

Al ver como él se le acercaba sentí como una furia se apoderaba de mi quemando todo a su paso no sé ni cómo ni porque pero expulse un poder el cual los quemo por completo a los hombre kiritos los que se salvaron salieron corriendo despavoridos

-¿que fue eso? – Le pregunte – es parte de tus poderes

-no es algo mas fuerte pareciera que no, no puede ser – dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿que no puede ser?

-¿tú no puedes ser de garifrey verdad?

-mi madre es grifreya

-entonces tu eres – no pudo terminar de explicarse ya que se desvaneció

.

.

.

.

.

Después de eso basta con decir que fui presentado al rey el cual junto a ella me corono príncipe y princesa y que yo fui tomado como la realización de una profecía y que mis padres estaban bien en algún lugar y el motivo de que yo fuera abandonado a mi suerte en el planeta de los kiritos fue porque tanto mis padres como los padres de usagi se conocieron en uno de los tantos viajes que hicieron antes de concebirme y prometieron que si tenían hijos los casarían o vincularían en el idioma kirito y bien aquí estoy en cumplimiento de dicha promesa

Pero saben que no me arrepiento ya que mi princesa está conmigo.

**Entrégate a mi**

**Llévame**

**Lejos**

**Cierra los ojos**

**Y contén tu respiración**

**Hasta el fin**

**Del mundo**

**Abandonado**

**E venido por ti**

**Esta noche**

**Despierta**

**Mírame a los ojos**

**Y toma mi mano**

**Entrégate a mí**

**-¿**no vienes mi vida?

-Claro que si

-entonces ¿te arrepientes de lo que nuestros padres hicieron?

-la verdad es que no

-pero lo que no se es como soñamos con nosotros mismos antes de conocernos

-no se tal vez el destino

-no importa – le dije al tiempo que tomaba posesión de sus labios y la conducía a nuestra habitación donde sin más la deposite en la cama para no solo hacer mío sus labios sino su cuerpo entero haciéndola temblar bajo mi cuerpo

-como me gusta esto

-¿El que amor?

-el sentirte vibrar en mis brazos

-por qué no dejas de hablar y me haces gozar – me dijo al tiempo qu se montaba ahorcadas en mi

Desde ese entonces deje de ser su forseken (abandonado), para convertirme en su Endimión

-ohhh si Endimión llévame a las estrellas….. asiiiii

**Renueva mi vida**

**Ahora eres mía**

**Entrégate a mí**

-Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una buena compañera para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú

-Prometo ser tuyo para siempre, Seré un buen compañero para ti, sincero y fiel. Acojo tu súplica. Yo deseo lo mismo. A partir de este momento, no habrá para mí otra que no seas tú.

**.**

**.**

N/A

ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL **FINAL DEL VIAJE** ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO.


End file.
